


Been hoping that you'd drop in

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: When Jessica goes out and none of the Bellas seem to care about where, Ashley is upset.Title taken from Baby It's Cold Outside





	Been hoping that you'd drop in

“Hey guys, have you seen my girlfriend?” Ashley asked Flo, Fat Amy and Lilly, who were sitting at the table playing cards. “I went out to the shops, I came back, and she’s not here.”

“Who?” Flo asked, as all the Bellas were concentrating.

“Jessica!” Ashley said exasperatedly, still annoyed that the Bellas weren’t picking up the heavy hints they’d been dropping that they were in a relationship.

“Jessica… no…” Flo said, her mind still in the card game.

Ashley groaned as she marched out the room. She checked their room one more time, poking her head around the other girls’ rooms as well.

She ran down the stairs, and ran through into the garden. Beca was working on a mix, Chloe was lying on the grass, talking to Aubrey, visiting for the weekend, who was sitting between Stacie’s legs.

“Guys, have you seen Jessica? I can’t find her, and she didn’t pick up her phone.”

“Um, no, sorry Ashley,” Chloe murmured, before returning to her conversation with Aubrey.

“No worries,” Ashley said as she turned back into the house, starting to really worry. “Guys, she said nothing to you?” she asked the girls playing cards.

They all shook their heads.

“But guys, what if something’s happened to her…” Ashley said, putting her head in her hands.

“I’m sure she’s fine Jessica,” Fat Amy said.

“It’s Ashley… I think…” Ashley said biting her lip. “Look, just let me know if you hear anything yeah?”

The girls nodded as she checked her phone, walking towards the front door, and walking out onto the sidewalk, where she saw a certain blonde at at the end of the road. “JESS!” she shouted, running down the road, before she wrapped her arms around her. “Where did you go?”

“Just to give a book back to the library,” Jessica said, sounding surprised. “Why were you so worried?”

“You didn’t tell me you were going.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry,” Ashley said, giving Jessica another hug. “I’m sorry. I have a tendency to overreact. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

***

“Guys,” Ashley said dragging Jessica through into the kitchen, “I’ve got her!”

“Oh, hi,” they said, barely acknowledging their presence.

“We’re just gonna go upstairs...” Ashley said, knowing that they weren’t listening. “We’re gonna call the president…”

“Have fun,” Flo murmured, brushing the comment off.

 

“C’mon Ash,” Jessica said, seeing that Ashley was upset. “What’s wrong?” she asked, shutting the door as they got into their room.

“Nothing,” Ashley said sighing as they sat down on their bed.

“Baby, I can tell when something’s wrong…” Jessica said, reaching out and touching her girlfriend’s cheek. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ashley’s face crumbled as she shook her head. Jessica shuffled up and wrapped her arms around Ashley as Ashley buried her face in Jessica’s hair. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t get upset over this…”

“What’s wrong my love?” she asked, rubbing her hand gently along Ashley’s back.

“Earlier… the others… they didn’t even seem to care that you were gone.”

“I was only at the library…”

“They didn’t know that! You could’ve been in serious trouble, but do they care? No! Even that time when Beca was out and Chloe didn’t know where she was, everyone was there fore Chloe! It’s just… I just don’t feel like the others care about us Jess!”

Jessica sighed. She knew that it bothered Ashley more than it bothered her that the others didn’t appreciate very much. “If something bad ACTUALLY HAPPENED, then I’m sure they’d seem more worried Ash…” Ashley sat up, Jessica keeping her hand on her girlfriend’s upper arm. “Just remember, my love, that I love you. You’re my world.” She leaned in and kissed Ashley slowly, pulling away after a few moments. “I love you, Ashley Jones.”

Ashley smiled, linking her hand around Jessica’s as they lay down on the bed, like they’d been doing since they’d started room sharing every time they were upset.

“I love you too, Jessica Smith,” she said smiling as she looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. “So much.”


End file.
